Americans spend countless hours maintaining and beautifying their lawns and landscape. A well-manicured, healthy lawn with attractive plants and well-maintained flowers, shrubs, bushes, and trees increases a property's value and improves the overall aesthetic appearance of the property. Not only homeowners, but those that manage commercial properties know well the importance of a beautiful lawn.
When maintaining a lawn there are a number of tasks that must be performed, such as mowing, trimming, seeding, feeding, aerating, planting, and watering. There is a wide variety of power equipment to make such tasks easier and more productive. One (1) of the most common pieces of such equipment is the string-type grass trimmer Grass trimmers are widely used to trim grass and/or weeds near fences, buildings, sidewalks, etc. Such grass trimmers are used by a variety of people that range from homeowners to highway maintenance departments that trim along the sides of highways.
Grass trimmers do admirable jobs. They are typically equipped with both a main operating handle that covers the main shaft of the trimmer and a lower handle for holding and guiding the operation of the grass trimmer While the combination of a main handle and a lower handle works, as is well known by users of grass trimmers during use, the user's hands are forced into awkward angles which quickly becomes uncomfortable and painful, especially after long periods of use. The movement required to swing the grass trimmer side to side can place a great deal of stress on a user's back muscles.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that can reduce the discomfort and pain associated with using a common grass trimmer Beneficially, such a device would enable easy movement and control of a grass trimmer while reducing the strain of a user's back, thus reducing the chances of repetitive stress injuries. An ergonomic design that enables a user to have more naturally positioned hands would be preferable. Ideally such a device would be useful on gas-, battery-, and/or electric-powered trimmers, would not require the use of specialized tools to install, and would be highly adjustable to fit different users such as different sizes and both left and right handed users. Ideally such a device could be easily moved from one (1) trimmer to another or, from one (1) trimmer to another piece of gardening equipment.